Not At Home, Not Alone
by Yuzuki Rina
Summary: Ser la Inquisidora no era fácil. Llevar una maldición en el cuerpo, tampoco. Tener miles de soldados dispuestos a dar su vida por ella, menos. No era la Heraldo de Andraste, no era la elegida. Era una estúpida mujer maldecida que solamente quería volver a casa. One-Shot-Situado después de la caída de Refugio. Advertencias: Leve InquisitorxCullen, temas oscuros


\- Gracias al Hacedor!

Fue lo último que pude oír. Ya no sentía mis músculos, no podía moverme. Pero no sentí el frío de la nieve en el rostro antes de volver a desmayarme. Fue más bien como caer de frente en mi cama, con los ojos cerrados, cuando el hogar era un lugar tibio, cuando tenía a mi familia cerca, antes de tener miles de vidas en mis manos, antes de saber que había sido maldita por accidente, y que un demonio quería matarme por ello.

Todas esas vidas que se quedaron en la nieve, en las batallas... quizás hubiese sido mejor que terminara así, de qué más sirvo, si ya hice lo que podía, si la Brecha está cerrada? Mi muerte calmaría las ansias de sangre de Corypheus y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Espero que todos estén bien, que mi regreso a los brazos del Hacedor haya dado tiempo al resto de huir de Refugio. Jamás hubiese pensado que morir se sentiría tan bien, tan cálido, tranquilo... pero me preocupaba, por el futuro de la Inquisición, sobre todo, el de Cullen. Estando en mis últimas, no voy a dar más vueltas, me gustaba, me sentía cómoda con él, quería tener una oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, de ver que tan lejos podíamos llegar con nuestros ideales.

Una serie de gritos me sacó de mi ensueño. Moví ligeramente los dedos de los pies, luego los de las manos. Me dolía el cuerpo, pero me forcé a abrir los ojos.

Era oficial, evidentemente, no estaba muerta. A menos que los líderes de la Inquisición también lo estuvieran y no pudiesen dejar de pelear ni en su viaje al lecho del Hacedor.

Gemí ligeramente mientras trataba de sentarme. La madre Giselle se encontraba a mi lado y me ayudó. Hablé un minuto con ella, sobre la fe, sobre el milagro de sobrevivir. Me levanté con algo de dificultad y caminé hacia los miembros del Comité de Guerra. En mis tambaleos, terminé sosteniéndome de lo que más tuve a la mano, que fue el brazo de Cullen. Él notó al instante mi presencia y permitió que me aferrara con más firmeza.

Tratamos de apoyarnos, de darnos ánimos. Si, Refugio estaba bajo toneladas y metros de nieve, pero al menos estábamos vivos, o casi todos nosotros. Ellos decidieron confiar en mí, decidieron que yo sería su líder ese día, y lo reafirmaron cuando nos instalamos en Skyhold, aquella fortaleza decadente que apareció para salvar nuestras esperanzas.

Decidimos reorganizarnos, reponernos y alzar nuestras banderas y espadas contra la amenaza de Corypheus.

Vaya decisión la mía... todos me seguían, como si tuviese idea de hacia dónde estaba caminando. Estaba aterrada, me paralizaba la idea de dar un paso en falso y repetir lo que ocurrió en Refugio.  
Una seguidilla de hechos desafortunados nos atacó las semanas siguientes. Exploradores se perdieron, un grupo de espías fue descubierto, se cuantificaron los daños que produjo el incidente de Refugio y más vidas se sumaron a la lista de personas a las que condene a la muerte por mi mala suerte.

Miré la palma de mi mano, donde se encontraba aquella condenada marca, esa que me había puesto en un sitio que no me correspondía. La Inquisidora? Sí, cómo no? mi maldición y yo solo traíamos dolor al mundo. Suspiré... quién me creía? Estaba alzando a humanos, elfos, enanos... todos ellos contra un ser desconocido que proclamaba estar a la altura de un Dios... los estaba condenando a la muerte, uno tras otro. Por qué? Por qué me permitían hacerlo?...

Era tan claro.

La marca.

La marca tenía la culpa. Sin ella, no hubiese sobrevivido a la explosión en el Cónclave, no hubiese sido protegida por Cassandra y Leliana, no habría formado parte de la Inquisición, no me habrían nombrado Inquisidora. Habría menos muertes, menos dolor.

De repente, recordé a mi familia, mi niñez, cuando solía correr y jugar sin preocupaciones. La Ruina no nos alcanzó, las noticias de la rebelión de los magos en Kirkwall se me hacía lejana, ajena. Era feliz, porque no estaba maldita, era feliz. Otras familias de fieles también lo eran, cuando no tenían que llorar por las almas que pertenecían a personas cercanas, cuyos cuerpos yacían en las laderas de las montañas, perdidos para siempre.

Me encogí en el piso, contra mi escritorio y lloré. Qué más podía hacer?

No era la Heraldo de Andraste, no era la elegida. Era una estúpida mujer maldecida que solamente quería volver a casa.

Con las lágrimas nublando el panorama, con mi mano temblando, tomé el puñal que llevaba en el cinturón.

-Así no habrá más pena... no más dolor...-murmuré para mí misma, mientras acercaba lentamente el filo de la cuchilla a mi mano.

Aquí se terminaba todo. Aquí se terminaba la historia de una niña con mala suerte que juego a ser heroína, de una niña que soñó con tocar el sol y se quemó.

\- ...Lo siento... 

Todos se encontraban riendo y bebiendo en el bar. Varric contaba historias, mientras sus compañeros se reían y disfrutaban de los placeres del alcohol.

De repente, Cole empezó a sacudirse en su silla, a murmurar para sí mismo.

\- Lo siento... Cassandra, Leliana, Joshephine, Cullen... todos... lo siento- empezó a subir la voz, mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, como si sufriera.

\- Cole?

\- Qué te pasa? Hey!

\- Estás bien? Por qué lo sientes?

\- ...No puedo más... no lo soporto... no quiero que nadie más muera por mí... se va a acabar...cuando la maldición se vaya, se va a terminar.

\- Ya! Qué pasa?

\- Duele... estar maldita duele... Por qué yo? Por qué?

\- Acaso... no son los pensamientos de alguien más?

\- Pero quién... mierda- Cullen salió disparado de su silla. La mayoría lo siguió, mientras otros se quedaron tratando de tranquilizar a Cole.

\- A dónde vas? Comandante Cullen!- Cassandra lo seguía de cerca, probablemente con la misma idea que él tenía en la cabeza.

\- La Inquisidora!- exclamó Leliana, siguiéndoles el paso.

\- Cassandra, ve a su cuarto, Leliana, a su oficina, el resto, búsquenla por las demás habitaciones- Cullen ladró órdenes para todos, haciendo uso de su título de Comandante, mientras él se dirigía hacia el lugar donde estaba casi seguro de encontrarla.

Abrió la puerta de la Sala del Consejo de Guerra de un golpe y allí la vio. Deshecha en lágrimas, temblando, manchada con su propia sangre y con varias heridas profundas en la mano donde llevaba la marca.

-Evelyn!- Rápidamente, él le quito la daga, la arrojó lejos y la tomó por los hombros.

Ella parecía tan ida, tan rota.

\- Cullen... Cullen... por favor... ayúdame- murmuró, totalmente perdida.

Él no respondió, se limitó a cargarla en sus brazos y correr a la enfermería.

Pronto se unieron Cassandra, Josephine y Leliana, junto al doctor.

\- Qué fue lo que pasó?-pregunto la embajadora, preocupada.

\- No es prudente preguntarlo ahora... dejemos que esto lo solucione el comandante-opinó Leliana, intentando sacar provecho de sus agudos sentidos para intuir lo que pasaba tras aquel muro en el que estaban apoyadas.

\- Está bien?- preguntó Cullen al especialista cuando terminó de vendar las heridas de Evelyn.

\- Tardará un tiempo en recuperarse, pero gracias a Andraste no perdió mucha sangre, fue una suerte que la encontrara rápido... ahora, si me disculpan, me retiro, regresaré en unas horas para cambiarle los vendajes y aplicarle unos ungüentos, Inquisidora, Comandante.

Cullen asintió con la cabeza, mientras lo veía salir y cerrar la puerta. Suspiró. Volvió su atención a la mujer sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida. No podía ocultarlo, estaba furioso con ella, pero de nada servía echárselo en cara, no cuando ella, enojado o no, lo necesitaba.

\- Inqui...Evelyn- la llamó, cuando recayó en que ya no se trataban de asuntos formales, de que no era cosa del comandante preocupado por la Inquisidora, no, él estaba molesto por la imprudencia de la mujer que tenía ante sus ojos, sin nombres ni títulos, solo los sentimientos que él profesaba en silencio.

Ella levantó levemente la mirada, enfocando sus ojos tan azules como el cielo de verano en la cara de aquel hombre que la miraba con preocupación.

\- Qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- Nada, ya estoy bien... lamento haberte preocupado...-su voz sonaba seca, falsa, lo que alimentó su furia.

\- Evelyn, dime qué es lo que pasó?- repitió, tratando de contenerse.

\- Realmente, Cullen, aprecio tu preocupación, pero...

\- ME IMPORTA UNA PUTA MIERDA QUE APRECIES MI PREOCUPACIÓN!- exclamó, levantándose de golpe, tirando la silla en el proceso.

Fuera del cuarto, Cassandra hizo el intento de entrar, pero sus compañeras se lo impidieron.

\- Necesitan esto...si se complica, podemos intervenir, pero tienen que desahogarse.

\- ACASO MURIENDO SOLUCIONAS ALGO?

La vio con la cabeza gacha, sus ojos cristalizados con lágrimas contenidas, intentó serenarse, pasando sus dedos por el rubio cabello con desespero.

\- Cómo crees...cómo crees que me sentí cuando Cole empezó a murmurar todo eso?

\- Cullen...

\- Y cuando me di cuenta de que eras tú? Y si no hubiese llegado a tiempo?

\- Yo...

\- Esto es más grande que tú, Evelyn, entiéndelo... cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Cómo pudiste?-preguntó, con su dolor atravesando cada palabra.

\- Lo sé... La Inquisición...

\- Y quién está hablando de la Inquisición? Estoy hablando de mí, maldita sea- golpeó la pared con fuerza, manteniendo la cabeza baja, escondiendo su frustración- casi muero cuando paso lo de Refugio y me di cuenta de que habías quedado atrás... y la avalancha... fue un milagro, no puedes imaginar el alivio que sentí al verte con vida.

Respiró hondo, levantó la silla y volvió a sentarse a su lado, mientras ella tenía la mirada clavada en las sábanas.

\- Sobreviví a eso, porque estabas bien, estabas viva... te elegimos como líder no por el poder que tiene tu marca, sino por lo que inspiras en las personas que te ven, Evelyn.

Le tomó con suavidad la mano sana, acariciándola con el pulgar, como su fuera a romperse si no tenía cuidado.

\- Creemos... creo en ti... sí, quizás se pierdan vidas en el camino, quizás no todo salga bien... pero eso significa que estamos peleando por algo que vale la pena defender... no te rindas... y si necesitas caerte, puedes confiar en todos los que estamos contigo... soy...bastante torpe hablando... pero puedo escucharte y sostenerte cuando lo necesites.

Lo miró a los ojos y todo tuvo sentido. Esta era su casa ahora, ellos eran su familia. Estaba allí para cuidarlos, para pelear por ellos como ellos lo hacían por su persona, no sólo por la Inquisidora ni por lo que representaba, sino por ser parte de aquel movimiento que intentaba...iba a salvar al mundo. Era un engranaje de un sistema más complejo que lo que era ella. Sí, quizás era el principal, el más importante, pero sin el resto, era solo un pedazo de metal.

No pudo contenerse, rompió a llorar, abrazándolo, amortiguando sus sollozos y disculpas en sus ropas, mientras él acariciaba torpemente su espalda.

Las tres mujeres, junto al resto del grupo que esperaba afuera, se asomaron por la puerta.

\- Interrumpimos algo o podemos pasar?-preguntó Varric, sonriendo.

Evelyn sonrió, se secó las lágrimas y sonrió.

Volvió a sentir el calor de su hogar en los brazos de Cullen, también en los abrazos y gestos de aliento del resto. Terminaron llevando una mesa al cuarto de la Inquisidora y jugando cartas hasta entrada la noche, cuando, habiendo quedado sola con el rubio, él la despidió con un beso en la frente.

\- Cullen- lo llamó, antes de que cerrara la puerta.

\- Si?

\- Gracias.

Ambos sonrieron. Sabían que había algo entre ellos, que su relación no iba a quedarse allí. Algo cambio en el aire, en ellos. Miradas furtivas, sonrisas de complicidad, coqueteos sutiles que solo ellos captaban, o eso querían creer.

Porque ellos no eran príncipe y princesa. Porque todavía estaba la amenaza de Corypheus allá afuera. Porque ella se sentía sola, aunque no lo estaba.

Y porque no lo estaba, tenía que dar lo mejor de si para protegerlos a todos, no como la líder de la Inquisición, sino como Evelyn Trevelyan, la mujer maldita con la peor suerte de todas Thedas, enamorada de un ex templario, con una casa que parecía una fortaleza gigante, una familia más numerosa que cualquiera y un objetivo fundamental en frente.

Derrotar a Corypheus, salvar y devolver el orden a toda Thedas.

 **Buenas noches a todos!**

 **Este es mi primer fic de Dragon Age, me declaro fuertemente fanática de esta saga y de la pareja InquisitorxCullen, por eso decidí escribir esta historia.**

 **Para todos, muchas gracias por leer y espero que este pequeño One-Shot haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero con ansias sus reviews! \\(^-^)/**


End file.
